Do you Wanna Touch Me
by AoifeMaria
Summary: After a long hard day in Dalton Academy Dwight Houston comes back to Windsor house to find none other than Laura Bancroft, ready to serenade him in song! Dwilaura


**A/N my first time writing fanfiction! hope ya'll enjoy it! I'm kinda nervous about posting it. **

**Dislcaimer - All characters here belong to Miss CP Coulter. Other than Kurt, he is Ryan Murphy's bitch. **

"No Dwight for the last time...EVAN! ETHAN! LEAVE TODD ALONE!" Charlie all but screamed as he opened the doors to Windsor house.

As soon as he got over the threshold he stopped. Causing Dwight to bump into him.

"What the..."? Dwight followed Charlies gaze to the top of the staircase. There was a girl there, she was very pretty, no, she was beuatiuful. Her wavy blonde hair reaching half way down her back. She wore red skinny jeans, a black tank top, black converse, a dalton tie and a black fedora. Dwights fedora?

"Laura? What are you doing here? I thou..." Charlie began before Laura spoke in a small timid voice, "Dwight...emm...um." a rosy blush creeping across her cheeks. "eh just listen."

Dwight had no idea of what going on. He stood with water spray in hand watching Laura.

Music started stood along the staircase, Clapping along with the music.

Laura started to sing.

We've been here too long,

Tryin' to get along,

Pretending that you're oh so shy,

I'm a natural man,

Doin' all I can,

My temperature is running high.

Laura seemed uncomfortable but she carried on singing, never taking her eyes off of Dwight, who was standing in the middle of Windsor house staring at Laura with a mixture of shock, fear and lust on his face.

Cry at night no one in sight,

But we've got so much to share,

Talkin's fine if you've got the time,

But I ain't got the time to spare, yeah!

Laura was much more comfotable now,dancing around and moving her hips. Reed and Kurt gave her proud smiles as the warblers joined her in the chorus

Do you wanna touch? (Yeah)

Do you wanna touch? (Yeah)

Do you wanna touch me there? Where?

Do you wanna touch? (yeah)

Do you wanna touch? (yeah)

Do you wanna touch me there.

Where? There? Yeah!

Laura sauntered down the stairs as the warblers sang

Yeah, oh yeah. Oh yeah!

Yeah, oh yeah. Oh yeah!

The blonde girl reached the last step and sat down with her elbow on her knee, resting her chin on her hand.

Every girl and boy needs a little joy

She gave Dwight a small wink

All you do is sit and stare.

Laura stood up and moved towards Dwight. All of Windsor had gathered around now watching in shock as Laura Bancroft,Justin "ex gang member" Bancrofts baby sister was sexily serenading Windsors favourite hunter, Dwight Houston.

Just as Laura approached Dwight he emptied the contents of his holy water sprayer on her, Drenching her from head to toe.

Laura carried on singing.

Begging on my knees,

Baby won't you please run you fingers through my hair!

Dwights eyes widned and a blush crept up his thought about running his fingers through her golden locks often.

My, My,My whisky and rye,

Don't it make you feel so fine?,

Laura was dancing around Dwight hands brushed over his shoulder and she all but growled the next part in his ear

Right or wrong,

Don't it turn you on,

Can't you see we're wasting time, yeah!

Dwight didn't mind laura being this fact he quite enjoyed it and the holy water had no effect on her so she wasn't a harpie trying to suduce him.

Do you wanna touch? (yeah)

Do you wanna touch? (yeah)

Do you wanna touch me there?

Laura took the fedora off and placed it on Dwights head.

Do you wanna touch? (yeah)

Do you wanna touch? (yeah)

Laura slid her hands onto his chest

Do you wanna touch me there? Where?

Do you wanna touch? (yeah)

She grabbed his hands and put them on her hips.

Do you wanna touch? (yeah)

Do you wanna touch me there? yeah!

Dwight now had a small and slightly embarrassed smile on his face. His cheeks were burning.

Yeah oh yeah! Oh yea! Do ya do ya?

Yeah oh yeah! Oh yea! Do ya wanna touch, touch me there.

My, my, my, touch me there.

As the warblers carried on

Yeah oh yeah oh yea!

Yeah oh yeah oh yea!

Dwight looked at Laura and then did something that caused all the Windsor boys to wolf whistle.

He pulled Laura in by the tie and kissed her,full broke apart a little breathless and he whispered gruffly "yes"

He pulled her in for a second kiss when the doors of Windsor flew open "DWIGHT HOUSTON YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY LITTLE SISTER RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"


End file.
